Jacob and Bella
by blueandblack
Summary: A collection of eight 100 word Jacob/Bella drabbles written for various prompts.


Leather, Prompt - Bella's Truck

--

She can't understand the scent of him anymore, so she remembers the leather instead.

_Heavier, earthier than it should be, drenching tight air, mixed with the heat of him._

She remembers the leather, inhales emptily and under her eyelids she turns her head, a thousand times she turns, she turns –

_She is turned._

She wishes she had just done it then because he was so warm and now she is so cold.

She'd cry if she could.

_She'd die if she could._

Bella wishes she had kissed Jacob in her old red truck one hundred and something years ago.

--

A Good Idea, Prompt - Ice cream

--

Jacob frowns. He had thought this would be a good idea.

"How can you not like ice cream?" He shakes the tub at her. "It's chocolate chip for the love of God."

Bella shrugs. "It's too cold for it in Washington. It's too…" She looks down and he knows she's thinking about _him._

Jacob grins, steps behind Bella and puts his too-hot arms around her.

He digs in, holds the spoon to her lips.

"It's a good thing you have me."

It melts messily in her mouth. It's good and she's still warm.

"Can't not like ice cream," Jacob mutters.

--

Jacob Black, Prompt - Ice cream

--

She's broken-hearted. She's broken.

Bella should be sitting at home in her pyjamas eating cookie dough ice cream out of the tub like the girls on TV.

But this? This is a lot more effective than ice cream.

Jacob Black tearing at your shirt, kissing a hot, wet line down your stomach. A rough hand clutching your thigh, stomach to stomach now, his mouth warm on yours. His eyes squeezed shut and he's hissing in one ear, whispering _I love you_ in the other.

It's official.

Scissors cut paper. Paper covers rock. Rock blunts scissors.

Jacob Black melts ice cream.

--

Swayed, Prompt - Sin

--

Jacob's warm rough hands were under her shirt, his mouth on her neck.

"This is wrong," Bella moaned.

Long fingers slid down her back and under her jeans.

"Mm," Jacob murmured in reply, "But you're going to let him bite you. I think killing yourself beats a little lust if we're talking sin."

_Sin_

With that word a hand pressed hotly against her left breast.

She gasped, he smiled.

She kissed him hard.

Bella let Jacob rip her shirt off.

She let herself do this.

She wasn't sure whether it was his words or his hands that had swayed her.

--

Covet, Prompt - Sin

--

_Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife._

But what if your neighbor is a vampire who's planning to suck the life out of the girl you love?

What if your neighbor is Edward Cullen and his wife, god his _wife_ now, is Bella Swan?

_Bella Cullen._

Jacob winces.

He wants to storm into the reception, pry her little fingers away from the leech's and kiss her again in front of everyone.

_Hot, hard, deep. _

Hold her in front of everyone. Make them see.

Make _her_ see.

_Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife._

It's a good thing Jacob's not religious.

--

Little Speeches, Prompt - Benefits

--

There would be certain benefits to choosing Jacob, and my subconscious seemed determined to remind me of them every night.

Edward knew of course. No amount of denial on his part, no amount of waking _I only want you's_ on mine could cloud the obvious.

Not if I was going to talk in my sleep.

And if the things I was saying were anything like Dream-Bella's little speeches, he had to be in agony.

_Jake, God I want you, love you, love you. I've never felt… I've never felt anything like this, I…_

Sharp moans followed, smothered by kisses.

--

Ordinary, Prompt - Brown

--

Jacob is hot.

Jacob is tall and muscled, russet-skinned and silky-haired, and girls go crazy for him.

Bella goes crazy for him.

But there are times when she looks into his eyes and marvels at how _ordinary_ they are.

There had never been anything ordinary about Edward. There had only been beauty, overwhelming and surreal - his topaz eyes, his marble body, his smooth, velvet voice, even his penmanship for God's sake…

Jacob's eyes are ordinary, just a darker shade of brown than hers.

And yet the things she sees in them blow her mind.

Love. Passion. Loyalty.

Absolute strength.

--

Keep, Prompt - Candy

--

Bella found them when she was clearing out her room. The wedding was in two days, and then there was the honeymoon, and college and the end of her human existence… She had to be prepared.

The conversation hearts were tucked inside a shoebox under her bed. She fished them out from among the old letters and ticket stubs, ran her fingers along the box, intact, untouched.

What set out to be a smile ended up a sob.

_Jacob._

Bella laid the box of candy gingerly on the 'keep' pile, thought bleakly _I don't know if I can do this._


End file.
